


Can't Get It Out

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: Troy tries to get Nick to confess his feelings (set in 3x14)





	Can't Get It Out

 

"So you're not going to admit it?" Troy suddenly hits the breaks.

"Troy, come on, just drive" Nick points at the road ahead, frustrated.

"Not until you admit it" Troy lifts his hands off the wheel and crosses them against his chest.

"You're being a child" Nick shakes his head, like a disappointed parent.

"Admit it" Troy insists.

"We'll lose Alicia because of your bullshit, Troy" Nick says.

"This road only goes one way, we'll catch up to her" Troy tries to assure him but Nick is getting annoyed.

Nick weighs his options; stand his ground and wait until Troy gives up or give him what he wants so they can catch up with Alicia.

"Would you stop doing that?" Nick turns to look at Troy

"I'm not doing anything, Nicky" goddammit that eyebrow raise almost makes him look innocent.

"You're looking at me all...."

"All what, Nick?" Troy teases.

"You're...the way you're looking at me, never mind. Would you drive?" Nick asks again.

"No" Troy shrugs his shoulders.

"If were losing Alicia because of you, I'm going to kill you" Nick threatens.

"Not like you haven't tried, hell, I asked you to myself. It's just us here Nick, so what are you afraid of? back at the ranch I could understand, my own father would have killed me if he saw the way I was looking at you, come on, it's just you and me."

"It just doesn't make a difference" Nick tries to explain his position, he was never one for many words.

"It would to me; I need you to tell me" Troy has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Nick's thigh.

Nick has his body turned towards Troy but he isn't looking at him directly, the intimacy of the situation gives him anxiety.

"No one ever said it to me before, Nick. Not even my family" Troy chuckles, he lowers his head so Nick won't see he's starting to tear up.

"No one. So I _need_ you to tell me" Troy pleads.

Nick turns to look at Troy, his eyes are welling up with tears but he isn't crying, his eyes are the purest blue Nick has ever seen.

"I love you" Nick says after a few seconds of silence, Troy sighs in relief.

"I love you too, Nick" Troy smiles and starts the car.


End file.
